The present invention relates to a portable compact air compressor assembly.
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict a conventional portable air compressor assembly having an air tank 20, and a compressor body which are aligned vertically, the compressor body including motor 22, cylinder head 24, etc. The motor 22 is mounted on the air tank 20 through a pair of motor bases 26. The air tank 20 has a pair of legs 28 at the bottom thereof, and a pressure switch 30, safety valve 32 for adjusting the pressure, and pressure gage 34 at the top thereof.
The compressor assembly is not stable for standing during operation and is so tall as to be difficult and inconvenient for transporting.
FIGS. 3 and 4 depict another conventional portable air compressor assembly having an air tank 20, and a compressor body which are aligned horizontally, the compressor body including motor 22, cylinder head 24, and so on. The air tank 20 and the compressor body are mounted on a stage 36. The air tank 20 has a pressure switch 30, safety valve 32 for adjusting the pressure, and pressure gage 34 at the top thereof.
The compressor assembly is also bulky and heavy so as to be difficult and inconvenient for transporting.